Marvel's Civil War (MCU MarvelousMarty)
'' '''Marvel's Civil War, is the first film in Phase Three of the Marvel Cinematic Universe by MarvelousMarty. The film is directed by Joe and Anthony Russo, produced by Kevin Feige, Victoria Alonso, Mitchell Bell, Alan Fine, Louis D'Esposito, and Stan Lee, and written by Bryan Singer, Stephen McFeely, Christopher Markus, Matthew Vaughn, Jane Goldman and Edgar Wright. The film is a predecessor to the upcoming MCU film, Doctor Strange. Plot Approximately one year after the Mutant War has ended and Mister Sinister's was defeated by the X-Men,X-Men: Mutant War and approximately ten months after Ultron's defeat in the nation of Sokovia at the hands of the Avengers,Avengers: Age of Ultron public opinion of the Avengers and the X-Men has become increasingly divided due to the events in New York (The Avengers, X-Men), Washington, D.C. (Captain America: The Winter Soldier), California (X-Men: Mutant War), and Sokovia (Avengers: Age Of Ultron). The Avengers learns a man named Robert Hunter (that will be known later as the supervillain named Nitro) from stealing classified biological chemical from a lab in Lagos, thinking that it will cure his "condition." After getting apprehended, Hunter had no choice but to use his "condition," which is actually his powers (Self-Explosion), letting off a massive explosion hoping it would kill the Avengers. Quicksilver manages to save several civilians from the massive blast, including his sister Wanda and his teammates. But he didn't manage to save all of the civilians, twenty civilians, along with several Wakandan humanitarian workers were apparently killed in the explosion. Hunter managed to escaped and hided in a remote location, causing for Logan to begin hunting Nitro after escaping, knowing that Nitro's explosive power could not be that great (at least not under normal circumstances). One month after the incident in Lagos, Nigeria, the United Nations publicly stated and introduced the Superhuman Registration Act, explaining that they have decided that every superhuman can no longer be allowed to operate without the government's orders or else, they will be force to retire (but in actuality, they will be imprisoned in the The Raft, an underwater prison created for the sole purpose of detaining and incarcerating enhanced and/or super-powered individuals). To that end, Tony has decided that the Avengers will sign the registration act, which will establish an international panel to control the Avengers' movements as well as monitor and police the rapidly growing number of enhanced individuals, but Steve resisted on signing, which started an argument between the two of them. Meanwhile, Logan had found Nitro and manages to corner him and before Hunter manages to turn himself into a living bomb one again, he was shot in the leg by Maria Hill who became the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. under the government's control. Nitro was eventually captured and was imprisoned in the Raft. Hill then orders her men to arrest Logan for hunting Nitro without the government's orders, but Logan has managed to kill several men and successfully escapes, where he went to Steve to tell him the news about S.H.I.E.L.D. arresting anti-registration members. A week after the Superhuman Registration Act became legalized, Captain America (Steve Rogers) and his allies balked at leading a force to apprehend rogue heroes. He felt that heroes needed to be above direct government control, because when politicians could control the heroes, they could decide who the villains were. Iron Man (Tony Stark) on the other hand, felt that it was reasonable that heroes have proper training and oversight, that the casual self-policing the superhero community had enjoyed until now was insufficient, and (most importantly) that it was now impossible to resist this change in the political landscape. He gathered his own pro-registration heroes to bring in Captain America's group and other non-registered combatants. Most of the pro-registration heroes, already had highly public identities. One supporter, however, was not yet public: Spider-Man was reluctant to reveal his identity. However, after feeling that it was time for Peter to finally get some recognition for his good work, he pulled off his mask during a live, nationally televised broadcast and announced, "My name is Peter Parker, and I've been Spider-Man since I was fifteen years old." After hearing the massive conflict between anti-registration heroes and pro-registration heroes, The X-Men, on behalf of the mutant community, declared that they were neutral during the conflict, although most of them secretly supported the anti-registration. To be added. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Paul Bettany as Vision *Evan Peters as Pietro Maximoff/Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool (first theatrical appearance) *Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van Dyne/Wasp (first appearance as The Wasp) *Ronda Rousey as Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (first appearance as She-Hulk) *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Nicholas Hoult as Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey *James Marsden as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Anna Paquin as Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue *Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Jessica Alba as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Max Thieriot as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Michael Chiklis as Ben Grimm/The Thing *William Fitchner as Robert Hunter/Nitro (first appearance) *Leonardo DiCaprio as Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom *Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *John Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones/Jewel *Mike Colter as Luke Cage/Power Man *Holland Roden as Mary Jane Watson *Finn Jones as Dany Rand/Iron Fist *Elisha Cubert as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter (cameo) *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo *Odette Annable as Melissa Gold/Songbird (first theatrical appearance) *Til Schweiger as Erik Josten/Atlas (first theatrical appearance) *Lance Gross as Bill Foster/Goliath (first appearance) *Kevin Spacey as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin/Iron Patriot *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Kirk Acevedo as MacDonald Gargan/Venom/Scorpion *B. J. Novak as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Sally Field as May Parker *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross (first appearance) *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/Abomination *John Slattery as Howard Stark (flashback; death) *Hope Davis as Maria Stark (flashback; death) *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Alfre Woodard as Miriam Sharpe (only appearance) *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Stan Lee as Fed-Ex Driver (cameo) Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an 90% overall approval rating based on 310 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "Marvel's Civil War begins the next wave of Marvel movies with an action-packed superhero blockbuster boasting a decidedly non-cartoonish plot and the courage to explore thought-provoking themes. "Metacritic assigned a score of 80 out of 100, based on 60 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an "A" on a scale of A+ to F-. Sequels Further information: List of Marvel Cinematic Universe (MarvelousMarty) films *'Marvel's Infinity Gauntlet' (2019) *'Marvel's Infinity War' (2021) References Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (MarvelousMarty) Category:MarvelousMarty Category:Crossovers